Animals
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Blaine and the Warblers sing "Animals"...to Kurt. But not how you would first thing. Pre-Klaine


**This is based on a question that someone on Tumblr got - saying that what if the "Animals" Warbler performance is a dream sequence and then Blaine wakes up and we get a voice over. So I decided to write this out in class today (because it was boring). **

…**..**

_I looked out at the large wearhouse looking building. All the Warblers were there, covered in a weird foam. They were singing, too. _

_My eyes landed on Kurt, laughing and slipping in the foam. I reached out and grabbed his hands before he fell back. _

_Then I started to sing. _

"_Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied."_

_Kurt's smiling face looked at me and I still had my hands in his. _

"_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight."_

_I spun him around, slipping and stumbling in the thick foam. The Warblers dancing around us, singing the background harmonies. _

"_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

_It's gettin' heavier_

_I wanna run and hide_

_I wanna run and hide._

_I do it every time_

_You're killin' me now_

_And I won't be denied by you_

_The animal inside of you."_

_I pulled Kurt closer to me, my body on fire as his touched me. The foam that covered us made our bodies slip as they touched. _

"_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight…"_

_I held the last note for only a moment. Kurt's aqua eyes were staring into mine, his hair a mess with the foam, a bit clinging to his cheek. I leaned forward without a thought, our lips inches from one another. And I wasn't nervous. I wanted this to happen. I wanted Kurt's lips on mine. It seemed natural…_

_It seemed like our lips had only just brushed together when -_

I sat up in my bed, jumping out of my skin. The light from my alarm clock glowed eerily in the dark room.

"I'm in love with Kurt Hummel," I said, trying to catch my breath.

**GLEE**

Voice over: "_It wasn't the first time I had a dream with a singing sequence. Actually, most of my dreams involved music - usually me singing it. There had been an entire week when every night a Katy Perry song had invaded my dreams. But it had been the first time that I had a dream about Kurt…like that. Now I can't stop thinking about him…and his lips…and -"_

"Hey, Blaine." I jumped. Kurt was standing right there, a coffee in his hand and pulling out the other chair at the café table. The vision of him, covered in that weird, random foam, his face inches from mine flashed in my head. "Blaine?"

"Oh. Hi Kurt," I said, shaking my head and trying to shake away the dream. Kurt was my friend. I couldn't…do that. I would mess things up.

Right?

"You seem out of it," remarked Kurt, sipping his coffee. "You're kinda just…staring at me. Do I have something on my face?"

"No," I said, taking my eyes away from his face. "You're perfect." My face heated up. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I mean - I didn't get much sleep last night," I lied. Sorta. I hadn't slept since I woke up from the dream at four.

"Bad dreams?" asked Kurt, concerned.

"Not really," I said absently.

And it wasn't. Bad, that is. It was a weird and really random dream, sure, but it was good. Nice. It felt nice at least. I had even felt at peace and calm when I woke up and uttered that sentence out loud.

Did that mean I really did love Kurt?

I stared at Kurt, discretely as possible, as he added a sugar to his coffee. Kurt was attractive, obviously. He was witty and funny. He had a fire inside him that I loved. He made me feel…happy. Genuinely happy, for the first time in so long.

VO: "_Could that mean love? That happy feeling I got whenever I was around Kurt? The urge I had to make him happy, too."_

I stared at Kurt. "What?" he asked, confused.

I grinned at him and took a sip of my coffee. "Nothing," I said, suddenly feeling a lot more confident about my dream.

VO: "_If this was love, maybe I could do this. Maybe I wouldn't mess this up_."

**FIN**

**I hope you enjoyed that! Please review and give feedback. **


End file.
